Something different
by Addicted Sinner
Summary: Draco thinks back to what the Hogwarts years were like to the previous downfall of the boy who lived, and his emotions for a dying Harry.


"Something different"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Haha.. First attempt at a Draco x Harry fic. Made especially for Kacie? This chapter is in Draco's POV. Whee. Hm.. R&R. Thanks. Haha.. Alix.. he said bitchin'.. XD; Okay, yeah. o.o; Holy sweet Jesus, I have no fucking idea where I'm going with this story.. x_x;  
  
--  
  
I remember it all like it was yesterday.. supringly it was only seven years ago.. But its clear to me as day. How I thought it was be easy to befriend you. And how the whispers on the train and all around me were true. Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. The boy who lived was now here. I remember the look in your eyes as I extended my hand towards yours in friendship, yet you declined. The same wordss till haunt me time to time to this day.  
  
  
  
"Thanks but I think I can tell the wrong sort by myself."  
  
  
  
Contast glares and fighting followed soon after and seemed to never stop. I remember how I taunted you and your side kick with his mudblood girlfriend. And you all tried to stop me all those times. Worthless attempts, really. Who in their right mind would even think they could bring down a Malfoy? And the heir of one of the most powerfullest wizard's in our world, none the less.  
  
  
  
But you were different.  
  
  
  
You stood up to me and tried to bring me down. But you should know by now you can't. Funny though, how with all the glares and taunts we made to each other - your face always twisted in an odd sort of way and turned shades of crimson. Fire raging and burning in those emerland hues of yours. Yet I stood still and took it all. No emotions showed in these greyish blue orbs of mine. No twisted frown sat upon my lips. I just stood there and looked at you.  
  
  
  
There was always something different about you..  
  
  
  
Not once in all those seven years would I think that this would happen to someone. How would have thought that the dark side would finally rule and the downfall of Harry Potter would become reality? And who would have thougt that his sworn enemy would be holding the barely breathing boy in his pale hands. More memories came to mind - of the days at Hogwarts, constant brutallity towards one another, how Volemort came back to full power.. brought all of his fellow Death Eater's back and out numbered the light side.. and finally struck you down once and for all.  
  
  
  
And here I am.  
  
With you in my arms.  
  
Hoping you don't leave us..  
  
  
  
All those times I remember hoping one day I could finally be old enough, smart enough, and evil enough to join those who looked up to my father - and who would look up to me when he was gone. But all those hopes and dreams were shattered when I saw you fall in a bloody heap. Questions filled my mind as I ran over to you, though. 'Would you be alright? Would you survive, even?'  
  
Wait.. since when did I start feeling sorry for him? And hoping he would live?? I wanted him dead for the past eight years. Something wasen't right. Not right at all. Maybe I was finally feeling what I had kept hidden all those years before.  
  
Emotions.  
  
And for the one person I was supposed to hate.  
  
Do I love him? No. Something inside of me just doesn't want to see him go so soon.  
  
Do I still loathe him? Of course. No one can break the boundries of a hating rivilary no matter how high. He had everything I never had. One of the reasons I still hate him to this day. He had a family that cared for him (even though they died when he was young), caring friends, and abilitys to do what I could not. You see, in my family - everything has to be perfect.  
  
The husband. The wife. And the child. And the offspring of the adults has to be the best at everything. Grades. Work. Playing Quidditch. And has no choice but to join the dark side - their brought up that way to think their better then everyone and everything. That's what I thought for so many years.. How wrong I was.  
  
Even if the boy lying in my arms right now had everything I diden't, I still had something he diden't.  
  
A chance to live.  
  
He was always being hunted and stared down by his opposing enemies and in which case made him vunerable to death more easily. But as for me, I assume it was the same. But not by much. As long as I diden't do anything wrong, per say I could live my life without worrying about being cast down while my back was turned. But poor Harry, he diden't have a chance..  
  
My eyes are suddenly watering at the all the reminicsing of the memories and hate that endulged me for so long. And before I know it, a single tear drop falls onto the other boy. Being pushed away from all my day dreams, I find that his eyes are closed and his breath is getting shallower. Maybe its too late, after all..  
  
  
  
Maybe we would finally win and rule. Kill all those who oppose us, even.  
  
  
  
But then why did it seem more like a failure then a victory?  
  
--  
  
A/N: I tried. O_o; Review and tell me what you think? If the feedback is good, I might continue. o.o; Whoo ..  
  
-- 


End file.
